Infinity Stones
The Infinity Stones are six gems of great power (though currently, only five have been found) from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Created by the Cosmic Entities, they existed long before time began. The Infinity Gauntlet is a glove with six holes, one on each finger, and the sixth on the palm. The Infinity Stones can shift from their natural form to a gem form. Once shifted into gems, each Infinity Stone goes into one of the holes in the Infinity Gauntlet. This gives the Infinity Gauntlet its power, and thus gives the one who wears it power beyond comparison. The Stones *'Tesseract' - A blue cube and considered as "The Jewel of Odin's Treasure Room". Odin hid the stone at Norway until World War II where Johann Schmidt took it for power. The Tesseract is the Space Stone. The Tesseract is currently in a vault on Asgard, after being used to recreate the Frost bridge connecting Asgard to different realms. The vault has been destroyed by Surtur, allowing Thanos to collect it. *'Mind Stone' - It was given to Loki by The Other. Loki used the scepter to control Barton, Selvig, and other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Currently, the scepter is in Dr. Cho's lab in Korea. The Mind Stone is now on Vision's forehead. The fractured state of the Avengers following the events of Civil War may allow Thanos to collect the Mind Stone. *'Aether' - It is in a red liquid form used by Malekith. The Aether is the Reality Stone. The Collector currently has the Aether. The Collector's trophy room has been destroyed after Carina grabbed the Orb with her bare hands, and this would allow Thanos to collect the Aether. *'Orb' - A silver sphere used by the people of Morag, to encase the Power Stone. The Orb is the Power Stone. The Orb is currently in a vault in Xandar. The destruction wrecked upon Xandar by Ego may help Thanos collect the Orb. *'Eye of Agamotto' - Revealed to be an Infinity Stone by Wong to Doctor Strange, the Eye's current wielder. Although which stone the Eye is is unknown at present, the eye is able to bend time, much like that of the Time Stone. The Eye is currently in the Kamar-Taj, in Nepal. With only Doctor Strange and Wong as the two active Masters of the Mystic Arts, it is now easier for Thanos to collect the Eye of Agamotto. ''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite The Infinity Stones are a major gameplay feature in the Capcom crossover fighting game ''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. The Infinity Stones function similarly to the "Groove System" in Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001. Players will select one Infinity Stone at the beginning of a match, which will give the player two special power-up abilities. The first special power-up ability is called the "Infinity Surge," and can be activated at any time, akin to the V-Skills from Street Fighter V, which fills the Infinity Stone meter. The second, stronger special ability is called the "Infinity Storm," and can be activated when the player fills their Infinity Stone meter at least half-way, akin to the Ultra Combo Revenge Gauge in Street Fighter IV, giving them a significant boost for a limited time, similar to the X-Factor system from Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. When a character on the player's team is knocked out, the Infinity Stone gauge will be automatically filled up to maximum. Game mechanics *'Power Stone': **'Infinity Surge': hits the opponent with an attack that knocks them against the wall, allowing for increased combo potential. This attack also destroys projectiles. **'Infinity Storm': increases damage output ability and combo potential, similar to the X-Factor system from Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *'Time Stone': **'Infinity Surge': performs a quick teleport dash that can pass through the opponent; it can also be performed in the air. **'Infinity Storm': increases speed, and grants the ability to perform custom combos, similar to those in the Street Fighter Alpha series and Capcom vs. SNK 2. *'Space Stone': **'Infinity Surge': pulls the opponent closer to the player's character. **'Infinity Storm': traps the opponent in a cube that severely limits their mobility. *'Reality Stone': **'Infinity Surge': releases a homing projectile that tracks the opponent's position. **'Infinity Storm': initiates elemental magic attacks that accompany and augment normal physical attacks. ***Light punch: produces a wind blade that blows the opponent away. ***Light kick: freezes the opponent in a block of ice. ***Heavy punch: produces a fire beam. ***Heavy kick: produces a lightning bolt. *'Mind Stone': **'Infinity Surge': hits the opponent with an attack that renders them dizzy for a few seconds. **'Infinity Storm': continuously regenerates the player's Hyper Combo Gauge to maximum. *'Soul Stone': **'Infinity Surge': Shoots an energy burst that absorbs energy from the opponent into the player's own life bar. **'Infinity Storm': Brings the player's partner character out to aid the point character in attacking the opponent together, akin to the Duo Team Attack feature from Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes and the Scramble Mode feature from Street Fighter X Tekken. If the partner was knocked out earlier in the match, they will be revived with 20% of their health restored. Trivia *In the comics, the Infinity "Stones" are referred to as the Infinity Gems. *The post-credits scene in Thor: The Dark World reveals that the film's central weapon, the "Aether", is one of six "Infinity Stones", and that the Tesseract from the previous films Captain America: The First Avenger and The Avengers is another. It is also noted that it would be unwise to keep two of the stones in the same location. *Kevin Feige has stated that one of the Infinity Stones will be featured in Guardians of the Galaxy stating: "You may see another infinity stone in Guardians and certainly fans of the comics know what one can do with all of those stones if, god forbid, they get them and with Thanos showing up at the end of The Avengers, he plays a part in Guardians and leads us towards at least one potential future." This later turned out to be the Orb. *The trailer for Avengers: Infinity War shows Thanos wielding a fully assembled Infinity Gauntlet, meaning that Thanos getting ahold of the six Infinity Stones is a foregone conclusion. Gallery Marvel Cinematic Universe Avengers Tesseract2012.png Vision1-AoU.png Aether2.png Power Stone-Clean.png EyeofAgamottoEW.png Thanos's Glove.jpg|Infinity Gauntlet THANOSINFINITYGAUNTLET.jpg|Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet and Infinity Stones CollectorInfinityStones.png Screenshot 2015-05-27-21-23-48.png Unlock The Infinite Six AOU.png Space Stone AOU.png Reality Stone AOU.png Power Stone AOU.png Mind Stone AOU.png InfinityStones.png Marvel Animated Universe Ultron AA 07.png Iron Man Avengers Assemble 18.png Tumblr nkpsflAYhS1rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr nnwaagDr5x1rl14rno10 1280.png Infinity Stones AA.png|The Infinity Stones all together in Avengers Assemble. Mind Stone AA.png|The Mind Stone in Avengers Assemble. Power Stone AA.png|The Power Stone in Avengers Assemble. Reality Stone AA.png|The Reality Stone in Avengers Assemble. Space Stone AA.png|The Space Stone in Avengers Assemble. Time Stone AA.png|The Time Stone in Avengers Assemble. Video Games Infinity gauntlet Disc.png Category:Infinity Stones Category:Marvel Comics Category:Objects Category:Magical Objects Category:The Avengers Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Captain America Category:Thor Category:Doctor Strange Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Avengers Assemble